


Vergleichstest

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Und wo führen wir nun den ... Vergleichstest durch?“, unterbrach Boerne die Stille und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.</i>
</p><p>Fortsetzung von CornChrunchies Geschichte <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4993627">Meinungsdifferenzen</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vergleichstest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



> Liebe CornChrunchie, ich hoffe, dass dir diese Fortsetzung wenigstens annähernd gefällt. Ich bezweifel ja ganz stark, dass du bei einer Fortsetzung an so dermaßen viel Fluff und Kitsch gedacht hast ... Es ist irgendwie total mit mir durchgegangen. *Seufz* Tut mir leid.

Thiel fuhr sich durchs Haar und schaute schon wieder auf die Uhr. Nur noch sechs Minuten. Würde Boerne tatsächlich auftauchen oder vielleicht doch noch einen Rückzieher machen?  
Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Couchtisch, wo die drei Kondompackungen lagen, übereinander gestapelt. Ob er sie wirklich so demonstrativ dort liegen lassen sollte? Aber diese Kondome, die so ekelhaft rochen und noch viel ekelhafter schmeckten, waren ja schließlich der Grund für ihr Treffen ...  
Die zweideutigen Anmerkungen in den letzten Monaten, die Blicke, die immer intensiver geworden waren, Boernes Hand, die so oft zu lange auf seiner Schulter gelegen hatte ... All das hatte er richtig gedeutet, seit einigen Stunden hatte er Gewissheit.  
Jetzt wüsste er nur noch zu gerne, ob Boerne vielleicht auch nichts dagegen hätte, wenn sie ...

Es klingelte. _Boerne._ Sein Herz schlug einen kleinen Purzelbaum.  
„Pünktlich auf die Minute, Herr Professor.“ Er grinste leicht, versuchte seiner Stimme einen möglichst festen Klang zu geben und hoffte, dass Boerne nicht sofort merken würde, dass er doch ziemlich nervös war.  
Er hatte Boerne schnell von oben bis unten gemustert. Verflucht gut sah er aus in dem weißen Hemd, mit der dunkelroten Krawatte und der schwarzen Hose.  
„Aber sicher, Thiel. Schauen Sie, ich habe einen hervorragenden Wein mitgebracht.“ Boerne hielt ihm lächelnd eine Flasche hin.  
Sah Thiel falsch oder zitterte die Hand des anderen ein wenig? Er ging einen Schritt zur Seite um ihn reinzulassen und für einen kurzen Augenblick standen sie sich im Flur gegenüber.  
„Ähm, setzen Sie sich schon einmal, ich hol mal eben zwei Gläser aus der Küche.“

Als Thiel ins Wohnzimmer kam, sah er, wie Boerne gerade zu den Kondomen schielte. Was ihm dabei wohl durch den Kopf ging?  
Thiel setzte sich, ließ ein wenig Abstand zwischen ihnen und lächelte Boerne etwas unsicher an.  
Boerne lächelte zurück, öffnete die Flasche und schenkte ihnen jeweils ein Glas ein.  
Thiel beobachtete dabei seine Hände und sah, dass sie immer noch leicht zitterten. Dass Boerne offensichtlich nicht viel weniger aufgeregt war als er selbst, fand er durchaus beruhigend.  
„Hier.“ Boerne reichte ihm ein Glas. Dabei berührten sich ihre Hände für wenige Sekunden und diese kurze, zaghafte Berührung reichte bereits aus, um einen kleinen Blitz durch Thiels Körper zu jagen. Hastig nahm er einen ersten Schluck.  
„Schmeckt er Ihnen?“  
„Wer?“  
„Wer? Na, der Wein natürlich.“  
Oh Gott, er war schon völlig durcheinander ... „Ähm, ach so, klar. Ja, der ist nicht schlecht.“ 

Dann saßen sie erst einmal schweigend da und tranken von dem Wein.  
Thiel schielte Boerne von der Seite an. Bald könnten sie ja nun eigentlich mal zur Sache kommen, schließlich hatten sie sich nicht zum Wein trinken verabredet ... Vielleicht sollte er einfach erneut die Initiative ergreifen, womöglich erwartete das Boerne ja von ihm.  
Er suchte nur noch nach den passenden Worten. _Soll ich Ihnen dann jetzt mal einen blasen?_ würde ja vermutlich doch etwas arg plump rüber kommen.

„Und wo führen wir nun den ... Vergleichstest durch?“, unterbrach Boerne die Stille und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Okay, das mit der Initiative und den passenden Worten hatte sich also erledigt. Thiel stellte rasch sein Glas ab.  
„Ich ... ich dachte ja an mein Bett. Das wäre wohl am bequemsten.“ Boerne könnte sich hinlegen und er würde dann ...  
„Das wäre sicher eine Möglichkeit.“ Boerne grinste breit. „Ich könnte mich aber auch einfach hinstellen und Sie ... knien vor mir.“  
„Wie bitte? Ich soll vor Ihnen knien? Das ... das könnte Ihnen wohl so passen. Vergessen Sie's.“ Dass er den Gedanken eigentlich ganz ... anregend fand, musste der andere ja nicht wissen.  
Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Sie überlegen, ob Sie es tun sollen, nicht wahr?“  
„Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?“  
„Das sehe ich Ihnen an.“  
„So, tun Sie das?“  
„Ja.“ Und da war es wieder, dieses leicht überhebliche Boernelächeln, das Thiel so oft zur Weißglut trieb. „Ich sehe es in Ihrem Blick, Thiel.“  
„Ach ja, und was glauben Sie noch so alles in meinem Blick zu sehen?“  
Boernes Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig, das Lächeln verschwand. Er rückte näher, sehr viel näher. Ihre Beine berührten sich leicht und Thiel fühlte seinen warmen Atem im Gesicht, der leicht nach Rotwein roch.  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich noch darin sehe, aber ... ich kann Ihnen sagen, was ich gerne darin sehen würde.“ Boerne schaute ihn merkwürdig an, der Blick machte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund ganz nervös, nervöser als er eh schon war.  
„Und ... das wäre?“ Äußerst gespannt sah er Boerne an.  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Boerne antwortete. „Ich ... würde gerne die gleichen tiefen Gefühle darin sehen, die ich für dich habe.“  
Thiels Herz schlug diesmal nicht nur einen Purzelbaum, sondern einen Salto. _Tiefe Gefühle. Boerne hatte gerade gesagt, dass er tiefe Gefühle für ihn hatte._  
„Boerne, ich ... ich ...“ Ihm fehlten die Worte.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Boerne nun.  
„Was tut dir leid?“, fragte Thiel mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
„Ich konnte das jetzt einfach nicht mehr. So tun, als würde ich nichts für dich empfinden.“  
„Boerne ...“ Das Blut in Thiels Ohren rauschte gewaltig vor Aufregung, noch viel lauter als wenige Stunden zuvor. Und sein Herz schlug einen Salto nach dem anderen „Ich ...“  
Oh Mann, warum war das nur so schwer? Vermutlich weil es hier plötzlich um viel mehr ging als um irgendeinen blöden Test, um viel mehr als Sex. _Tiefe Gefühle._  
„Boerne ... das braucht dir nicht leidzutun“, sagte er schließlich leise mit leicht zittriger Stimme. Etwas zögerlich hob er seine Hand und hielt sie Boerne hin. „Ganz im Gegenteil.“  
Boernes Blick wirkte im ersten Moment ungläubig. Doch dann huschte wieder ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Ein warmes Lächeln. Boerne ergriff Thiels Hand und ihre Finger glitten ineinander.  
Thiel fuhr mit dem Daumen sanft über seinen Handrücken. „Boerne ... Mensch.“  
Mehr konnte er jetzt einfach nicht sagen, aber er legte seine freie Hand an Boernes rechte Wange und beugte sich vor.  
Boerne schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich mit der Wange stärker gegen seine Hand.  
Kurz bevor Thiel mit seinen Lippen die des anderen erreichte, machte Boerne die Augen wieder auf. Sie sahen sich an, sie sahen sich auch dann noch an, als ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen.  
Erst als Thiel seine Zunge sanft gegen Boernes Lippen presste, schlossen beide ihre Augen. Boerne öffnete den Mund für ihn und er ließ seine Zunge langsam hinein gleiten. Ihre Zungenspitzen trafen aufeinander, Thiel seufzte wohlig.

Der erst noch vorsichtige Kuss wurde schnell leidenschaftlicher und fordernder.  
Thiels linke Hand wanderte in Boernes Nacken und streichelte sanft über die kurzen Haare dort. Seine rechte Hand löste er vorsichtig von der des anderen und schob sie unter Boernes Hemd. Er streichelte über die warme Haut und fuhr langsam immer weiter nach oben. Als er mit dem Daumen anfing, sachte über die linke Brustwarze zu reiben, stöhnte Boerne in ihren Kuss hinein und drängte sich stärker gegen ihn.  
„Frank“, hauchte Boerne gegen seinen Mund, „ich will dich schon so lange.“  
Ihre Lippen trafen sich für einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „So verdammt lange schon.“  
Thiel legte den linken Arm um ihn und zog ihn fest an sich. „Alles ist gut.“  
Sie küssten und streichelten sich ein wenig, genossen es, sich nahe zu sein.

Boerne saugte gerade an seinem Hals, als Thiels Blick zufällig zu seinem Couchtisch ging. „Das hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen ...“  
Boerne ließ von ihm ab und guckte ihn irritiert an.  
Thiel griff nach einem der Kondome und hielt es ihm lächelnd unter die Nase. „Der Test kann nun beginnen ...“  
„Frank, wir müssen das jetzt doch nicht ...“  
„Ach ja?“ Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Hast du etwa Angst davor, dass du vielleicht doch nicht recht behalten könntest?“  
Boerne runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Natürlich habe ich recht.“  
„Na, das werden wir ja gleich sehen.“ Thiel stand auf, nur um im nächsten Moment auf die Knie zu sinken.  
Boerne schaute mit großen Augen zu ihm hinunter. „Frank ...“  
„Stell dich vor mich.“  
„Aber ...“  
„Komm schon.“  
Boerne erhob sich langsam.  
„Komm zu mir.“

Boerne stand nun dicht vor ihm. Er öffnete den Knopf seiner Hose, zog den Reißverschluss auf und schob die Hose bis zu seinen Füßen hinunter. Unter dem Stoff der Unterhose zeichnete sich bereits eine leichte Beule ab. Thiel rieb mit der Handfläche in kleinen, kreisenden Bewegungen darüber. Boerne drückte sich seiner Hand entgegen und stöhnte leise auf. „Frank.“  
Ein warmer Schauer durchlief Thiels Körper. Es war lange her, dass jemand seinen Vornamen gestöhnt hatte. Und noch nie hatte das jemand so erotisch wie Boerne getan.  
Er zog Boerne schnell die Unterhose runter, wollte ihn nicht länger warten lassen. Sein Glied war noch nicht vollständig hart, aber viel fehlte nun wirklich nicht mehr. Er umfasste es mit der rechten Hand und rieb ein paar Mal sachte auf und ab.  
„Frank“, stöhnte Boerne erneut, diesmal lauter.  
Thiel griff nach der Kondompackung und riss sie auf. Der Duft des Kondoms stieg ihm penetrant in die Nase und er verzog leicht das Gesicht. _Ekelhaft._ Mit leicht fahrigen Fingern streifte er es über die Erektion.  
Er beugte sich vor und ließ seine Zunge langsam um die sensible Spitze kreisen. Erneut verzog er das Gesicht. _Immer noch ekelhaft._ Er versuchte den Geschmack, so gut es ging, auszublenden. Er saugte an der Spitze, erst sanft, dann allmählich immer fordernder. Boerne entrann ein Stöhnen nach dem anderen. In Thiels Unterleib zog es mittlerweile - und das nicht gerade leicht.  
Er bewegte seinen Kopf langsam auf und ab und glitt mit der Zunge umher. Doch dann hörte er abrupt auf und ließ von Boerne ab. Nein, so ging das einfach nicht.  
„Frank, was ...“ Boerne sah fragend zu ihm hinab, die Augen vor Lust verschleiert.  
Grinsend guckte er nach oben. „Keine Sorge, gleich geht's weiter.“  
Er wollte Boerne weiter verwöhnen, er wollte ihn verwöhnen und zum Höhepunkt bringen. Aber ... ohne dieses widerliche Kondom. Der Geschmack störte ihn die ganze Zeit, der ließ sich beim besten Willen nicht ignorieren. Kurzerhand streifte er es ab und warf es achtlos zur Seite. Dann küsste er sachte die Spitze, bevor er erneut seine Zunge darum kreisen ließ.  
„Viel besser“, murmelte er. Boerne ... pur schmeckte wirklich viel viel besser. Er nahm ihn tiefer in den Mund.  
Boerne krallte sich an seinen Schultern fest. Thiel warf einen kurzen Blick nach oben und sah, dass Boerne den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte, der Mund war leicht geöffnet.  
Dieser Anblick war unfassbar erotisch und Thiels eigene Erregung wuchs stetig weiter.  
Bald fing Boerne an, ihm immer wieder mit seinem Becken ein kleines Stück entgegen zu stoßen. „Frank, ich ... ich komme gleich.“  
Thiel schloss seine Lippen enger um die Erektion, saugte sie noch stärker und fordernder in seinen Mund und ließ seine Zunge noch flinker umher gleiten. Zusätzlich nahm er die rechte Hand zur Hilfe und massierte den Schaft so schnell er konnte.  
„Gott, Frank, ich ...“ Boerne stöhnte ein letztes Mal tief auf, fing an zu pulsieren und kam, kam in Thiels Mund. Thiel schluckte jeden einzelnen Tropfen. Kurz verharrte er noch in dieser Stellung und behielt das Glied in seinem Mund, bis der Orgasmus abgeklungen war. Dann zog er Boerne die Hose wieder hoch und stand mit noch leicht wackligen Beinen auf. Sofort wurde er fest in zwei Arme gezogen. Er presste seine Lippen auf Boernes, schob ihm langsam seine Zunge in den Mund und ließ ihn sich selbst schmecken. 

Sie sanken wieder zusammen auf die Couch. Während sie sich gierig küssten, öffnete Thiel rasch seine eigene Hose und schob sie sich samt Unterhose ein Stück hinunter. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr länger warten, seine Erektion schmerzte inzwischen beinahe schon. Gerade hatte er danach gegriffen, da wurde seine Hand sachte beiseite geschoben. Boerne schloss seine Finger um ihn. Er keuchte leise auf.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich deine blauen Auge liebe?“, flüsterte Boerne in sein rechtes Ohr, während er seine Hand langsam auf und ab gleiten ließ. „Deine Augen haben mich oft so wütend angesehen. Aber auch dann habe ich sie geliebt.“  
Und Thiel wollte Boerne sagen, dass er seine Augen auch liebte, dass er sie auch dann geliebt hatte, wenn sie ihn wieder mal überheblich angesehen hatten. Doch außer einem gehauchten „Boerne” brachte er einfach nichts heraus.  
Boerne bewegte seine Hand allmählich ein wenig zügiger.  
Thiel stöhnte gegen die Lippen des anderen. Der Höhepunkt kam immer näher.  
„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Boerne und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.  
Und in diesem Moment sprang Thiel über die Klippe. Er kam, während Boernes Lippen auf seinen lagen. Boerne hatte ihn sanft zum Orgasmus gestreichelt, mit seiner Hand und mit zärtlichen Worten. Mit sehr zärtlichen Worten. _Ich liebe dich._  
„Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte Thiel schließlich etwas atemlos, als sie ihre Lippen voneinander lösten.  
Es war die Wahrheit, er liebte ihn. Irgendwann in den letzten Monaten hatte er allmählich begonnen, das zu realisieren.  
Thiel zog sich wieder an. Danach lagen sie sich in den Armen, Boerne vergrub sein Gesicht in Thiels Haaren.

„Du hattest übrigens unrecht“, meinte Thiel irgendwann.  
„Unrecht?“ Fragend sah Boerne ihn an.  
„Na, mit der aphrodisierenden Wirkung. Diese Dinger sind und bleiben einfach nur ekelhaft.“  
„Frank, ich bitte dich.“ Boerne hob leicht die linke Augenbraue. „Nur weil sie bei dir diese Wirkung nicht gezeigt haben, habe ich noch lange nicht unrecht. Bei jeder anderen Person hätte es funktioniert.“

„Ach ja?“ Thiel schielte kurz auf den Tisch, dann schaute er wieder zu Boerne. „Zwei davon haben wir ja noch ...“

Sie lächelten sich an. Dann stand Thiel auf.


End file.
